Greeds (The Binding of Isaac)
Greed is the one of Seven Deadly Sin mini-bosses from The Binding of Isaac and its remake; The Binding of Isaac: rebirth. He is a reanimated shop keeper with noose cut short. He can appear by chance in shops from levels Cave/Catacombs 2 onward. Behavior Greed attack by shooting three, fast moving blood projectiles and summoning two Hoppers (Isaac's bodies without a head). His blood projectiles, when damaging player, will make him/her to lose 3 coins then spawn 2 coins to the floor. This applies also to his contact damage. Super Greed '''Super Greed '''is a upgraded version of the Greed and one of the seven deadly sins. He can be found in shops by change, replacing his normal version. He can be distinguished from normal Greed by two pennies in his eyes and a dollar sing in his forehead. Super Greed behavior is same as Greed, only shooting four shot instead of three. Also summoning Keepers instead of Hoppers. Ultra Greed '''Ultra Greed '''is the Ultimate version of the Greed and the only version of the three to be a last boss (for Greed mode). Ultra Greed is the largest of the Greed with much bulkier appearance. He got two coins with several different printings, angry-looking face, some scars and stitches and a large X in his forehead. His wide mouth has a pearls as teeth in his lower jaw and his butt cheeks more visible than any other bosses. Upon entering the room, Ultra Greed will be hanging in the roof by a noose, that he will cut off, dropping to the land. All damage done before the Landing will do nothing. After the landing, Ultra Greed will do variety of attacks while wandering around the room. *Stomps land four times, summoning an Keeper with each stomp. Only for Keepers can be summoned. *Rushes towards player if he/she is in the line of sight. *Shots coins in either organized pattern or clustered like Monstro. *Spins while shooting coins in all directions. *Stops moving to spin his eyes. The marks on his eyes will summon certain types of big coins with special effects. All summoned coins can be destroyed. If both eyes show keys, coins with keys printed on them will appear. If not destroyed in time, they will open golden doors in the boss room, spawning Greed Grapers. If both eyes show bombs, coins with bombs will appear and will explode if not destroyed in time. If both eyes show hearts coins with hearts will appear and will heal Ultra Greed if not destroyed in time. If eyes show two different (e.g. bomb and key) spinning coins without anything printed on them will appear. Unlike other coins, they will deal contact damage and last longer. * If there's too much enemies or/and coins, he will go to defense state that will make all damage dealt to him drop drastically. This state will go off, if enough enemies are killed. All damage dealt by him will be cost one heart and coin. If he moves over normal coins, he will heal himself for 4.375 HP. When Ultra Greed heals or is low on health, he will go in state of anger, turning red. While he is red, his attack and movement speed will be increased. If this state was turned on by healing, it will disappear. Trivia * At The Binding of Isaacs offical tumblr page was stated that; * Its unknown how shop keepers are reanimated to become Greeds, but it is possible that when blowing up the shop keeper at any level from caves/catacombs 2, can a Greed be spawned by a change. this also would mean that Greeds are just shop keepers that got enough coins to be reanimated as Greeds. * This implies that the Greeds have a hierarchy system based on how rich they are. * This could also mean that the stronger versions of the Greed are just more richer shop keepers. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Greedy Category:Undead Category:Suicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mute Category:Humanoid Category:Genderless Category:Demon Category:Homicidal Category:Bogeymen Category:Thief Category:Enigmatic